The operating conditions of industrial machines, such as gas turbine engines and gas compressors, may result in, inter alia, wear, corrosion and fatigue damage. The components of the industrial machines are often assessed to determine the condition of each component of the industrial machine.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.